iMiss you
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been together sience iOMG. But Sam goes away to colledge in New York. Freddie visits her with everyone else. SEDDIE!


**Hey! So this is hopelessromantic1313! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

It has been about one year since I left Seattle to go to New York for college. In case if you're wondering, I'm studying to be a _.

**(Disclaimer: Review by filling in the blank! If it's good enough then I'll put it in and mension your user name!)**

Ever sience Freddie and I kissed for the second time, we've been together. I really miss the nub. But I also miss the priss, the spazy artist, and the shirtless mermaid. (I don't care what scientists, realists, or any other normal person has to say about it, I still believe that he's a mermaid. FOR HEAVENS SAKE HE LOVES HAVING HIS SHIRT OFF!)

Anyway, Freddie is in Law School in Seattle. Carly is in colledge to become a _.

**(Disclaimer: Same idea as last. But please say which is which.)**

Anyways, Freddie sent me a mp3 with a couple of songs, and a note that said:

_Dear Sam,_

_Hey! How are you doing? I miss my psycho girlfriend. Anyways, I've got you a mp3 with some songs to show you how I feel. _

_Love,_

_Freddie_

_P.S. By the way this doesn't mean that I'm going to go around buying random stuff for you._

My boyfriend knows me so well. I did start to expect he'll start to buy me stuff until I read the P.S.

The first song that popped up was this:

**(Disclaimer: Anything bolded is Sam's thoughts.)**

**Hey There Delilah (Plain White T's):**

_Hey there delilah what's it like in New York City_

_**It's too bright.**_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_**HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE? What, did you bug me?**_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you._

_**I don't know it's pretty bright. I just complained on how bright it is.**_

_I swear it's true._

_**Ummm, it's not.**_

_Hey there delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_**I'm not worrying about it. 8,712 mi. (That's an exact number... no joke)**_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes,_

_**I'm closin' them**_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_**This is **__**not**__** you!**_

_I'm by your side_

_**I just opened them, and you aren't here.**_

_Oh it's what you do to me _4x

_What you do to me_

_**What's punch, kick, slap, and hurt you on countless occasions?**_

_Hey there delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_**That is a horrible idea. First off, if you sell the guitar you will only get around $25. But if you play on the corners of streets, then you'll only get like $2 per day. I'm just sayin'.**_

_We'll have it good_

_**DID YOU JUST HEAR ME?**_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_**OH MY- ahh, forget it.**_

_Hey there delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take you breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_**In that case, there will be a lot of writing done.**_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_**We'll have a ball**_

_**At the mall**_

_**That's all**_

_**Pssh, rhymers.**_

_Oh it's what you do to me _4x

_What you do to me_

_**Yeah, I hurt you all the time... anything else?**_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_**It's 8,712 mi.**_

_But they got planes, and trains, and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_**That's a horrible walk. 8,712 mi. I get tierd everytime I walk the mile!**_

_Our friends will all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_**I know.**_

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same._

_And your the blame_

_**FREDDIE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BLAMMING ME FOR STUFF! Oh, it was a complement? Nevermind then.**_

_Hey there delilah you be good and don't you miss me_

_**I can't promise anything**_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_**That sounds easy.**_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_**Pleeeeaaassse.**_

_You know it's all because of you._

_**Stop pressing blame!**_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_**Whatever**__** we want to? He, he, he.**_

_Hey there delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_**Oh, really! I thought it was for my colledge roommate Taylor Swift!**_

_Oh it's what you do to me _x4

_What you do to me_

_**No, I guess it's what you do to me.**_

You know, I really miss everyone back at Seattle.

P.O.V.: Freddie

You know, I really miss Sam. So does everyone else. It's not the same without Sam here.

Today, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and I are going to go surprise Sam in New York. The whole time on the plane Spencer was spazing out in his seat (he said he hates staying in one place for more than an hour), and Gibby kept trying to take his shirt off (I have no explanation for that. I guess Gibby was just being Gibby.)

We finally got off, and we realized something... we had no clue where she might be. So they told Carly to call her over speaker phone. This was the conversation:

"Hey Carls!" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam... so what cha' doin'?"

"I'm eating a doughnut at a doughnut shop."

Figures.

"Well... where is this doughnut shop?" Carly said slowly.

Sam told us the adress. then she said "Why?"

We're screwed. Carly is a terrible lier.

Carly looked at us as though looking for an answer. Then, she just hung up the phone.

"CARLY!" We all unisoned.

"Why did you do that?" Spencer said.

"I paniced!" Carly said "Can we just go?"

We left. When we finally got there she was eating a chocolate doughnut. Glaze was all over her face...

but the trip was still worth it.

**Okay! That's my story! I hope everyone liked it! Please review! The button is right under you... just press it. (;**


End file.
